


Долгая, долгая ночь

by badweather, Elnarmo, Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, London Underground
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На следующий день после смерти Бейлона Грейджоя, всплывшего в Темзе, Джон Сноу в одиночестве дежурил ночью в участке. Как и почему Грейджой оказался в реке, полицейские еще не разобрались, но Джон обо всем забыл, когда в комнату вошла промокшая Элис Карстарк и потребовала его помощь и пистолет для поисков ее пропавшего жениха. Дарин Хорнвуд был репортером — верным Северу, но безрассудным. Через день после исчезновения он должен был взять интервью у Бейлона Грейджоя. Отслеживая передвижения Дарина, Джон и Элис углубились в полуночный город, спустились в яму со змеями и другими тварями, повторявшими один и тот же слух: <i>кто-то хочет смерти Молодого Волка.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Железная цена. Девушка в сером

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a night as long as winter: i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587786) by [plantagenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantagenet/pseuds/plantagenet). 



> Спасибо net-i-ne-budet, Elvira_faery, Любава21 за вычитку!

 

**Глава 1  
Железная цена**

 

Он упал. Его  _столкнули_.

Эта головоломка терзала коллективный разум полиции большого Лондона уже двенадцать часов, но к вечеру ответа все еще не было.

— Как думаешь, почему такие места строят рядом с доками? — спросил Джон, когда на Скотленд-Ярд-роуд бесновались сирены и включались уличные фонари, затмевая заходящее солнце. — Чтобы, если кто-нибудь спрыгнет, не надо было кровь смывать с мостовой?

— Он не спрыгнул. — Сержант Мормонт как раз надевал жилет поверх оксфордской рубашки. В отделении он в основном заполнял бумаги и общался с прессой. Но сегодня газетчики и журналисты устремились на восток, к верфям и притонам. Тело старика вынесло с приливом на отмель Собачьего острова со стороны Тилбьюри. — Ты не видел, что Темза творит с трупом. — Мормонт посмотрел на Джона. Глаза у него были такого же насыщенного цвета, как и воды, поглотившие тело. — Крабы выели глаза. То, что осталось, выглядит чудовищно.

— Откуда вы знаете, что он не прыгун?

Старый Медведь поворчал и прицепил рацию на ремень.

— Я просто  _знаю_. А ты ничего не знаешь, парень. Такие, как Бейлон Грейджой, не прыгают.

На улице пошел дождь. Очередной наряд полицейских машин отправлялся на место преступления, в тумане сверкали фары и красно-синие маячки. Когда сержант вышел, Джона обдало холодом. Металлические двери, скрипнув, захлопнулись, тишина пробралась в комнату словно зима, осела инеем. Джон Сноу чувствовал это затылком.  


**Девушка в сером**

 

Она зашла с улицы — у Джона чуть не остановилось сердце.

— Ночной дозор?

Джон был в отделении один. Распухший труп Бейлона Грейджоя полицейские багром дотащили до Кэнери-Уорф, что ниже по течению. На часах было без четверти полночь, Джон потягивал третью чашку кофе. Улыбка у девушки была нехорошая.

— Простите?

Вообще-то она даже не улыбалась. Джон не понимал, что за чушь лезет ему в голову. Она смотрела на него пустыми, голодными глазами. Когда гостья наклонилась, чтобы стряхнуть воду с мокрого зонта, Джон заметил, что под плащом у нее платье из серебристых блесток.

— Я спрашиваю, вы дежурный? — Что-то в ней было страшно знакомое, но она была слишком красива, чтобы Джон такую забыл. Возможно, создания с льдистыми глазами и иссиня-черными волосами всегда будут задевать какие-то струны в его душе. Ее серьги походили на битое стекло. Таким легко перерезать горло.

— Да.

Она выпрямилась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— Я Элис Карстарк. — Джон знал это имя. — Пропал мой жених. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Пока что Джон успел разглядеть только ее лицо и ноги, но Элис подошла к столу и уперлась в него руками. Именно тогда Джон заметил кольцо с бриллиантом, похожее на фамильную драгоценность. О да, он знал, кто такие Карстарки.

— Я слышал о вашем отце, — прямо сказал Джон. Девушка сверлила его взглядом, так что Джон прочистил горло и попробовал другой вариант. — Когда жених пропал? — Он потянулся к бланкам. Элис следила за его рукой.

— Около четырех дней назад. Мы пересеклись у дверей, он поцеловал меня и сказал, что уходит по делам.

— Вы знаете, куда?

— Кажется, по делам дяди. Он журналист. Сказал, что ему нужно что-то найти.

Джон положил перед ней пустой бланк.

— Заполните бумаги и…

— Нет. — Она хлопнула рукой с кольцом по столу. — На это нет времени. — Джон уставился на нее, Элис поджала губы. — Он пропал. Он не мог просто уехать. Не мог меня бросить. Дарин настолько преданный, что мне иногда становится тошно. Но он идиот и любит свои секреты. Я только знаю, что той ночью он собирался навестить дядю, что-то забрать, вернуться домой и поспать. Утром он планировал взять интервью у Бейлона Грейджоя. Когда он не вернулся, я решила, что он переночевал где-то в городе и сразу пошел на работу. Только выяснилось, что Бейлон Грейджой мертв, Дарин пропал, и у меня закончились оправдания для его отсутствия. — Гостья словно омертвела, но не отводила взгляд. Джон чувствовал себя беззащитным, словно она вытащила нож из рукава и приставила к его горлу. — Как вас зовут? — спросила она.

— Сноу, — ответил Джон. Остальное ей знать не обязательно. Элис Карстарк обдумала информацию, а потом расслабилась. Она опустила руки и заплакала. Джон прикусил язык, борясь с желанием предложить ей чашку чая. — У вашего жениха были враги?

Она побледнела, в смысле, стала белее прежнего, и казалась сотканной изо льда: бриллианты в ушах, слезы на глазах, серебристо-серые блестки под плащом. Даже в волосах блестели капли дождя.

— Ночной дозор, — прошептала она. — Когда заканчивается твоя смена, Сноу? Скажи, что в полночь. Пожалуйста, скажи, что в полночь.

Ее губы напоминали спелую вишню. Джон мог бы ей все рассказать.

— В полночь, — пробормотал он, что было истинной правдой.

Элис схватилась за голову — бриллиант в кольце опять сверкнул.

— Я знаю, где искать, но не могу пойти туда одна. Мне нужна защита, я не знаю, где ее найти, кроме как в полиции. — Дрогнули ресницы. — Если пойдешь со мной, я тебе заплачу.

— Мисс Карстарк…

— Нет, послушай. Ты не понимаешь… Пожалуйста…

Элис на секунду закрыла глаза.

— Пожалуйста. — Ее голос дрогнул. — Помоги мне.

Было без десяти полночь самой мокрой летней ночи на памяти Джона. До дома и кровати нужно было ехать час на метро, там было бы очень холодно и одиноко. Богач умер, его империя растворялась под дождем. Никто не позволит Джону помочь, даже если он захочет.

А самая красивая девушка, которую Джон когда-либо видел в жизни, просила как раз о помощи.

— Я тебе помогу. — «Я полицейский, это моя работа». 

Элис открыла глаза, но не улыбнулась. Напротив, казалось, что она сейчас опять расплачется. Она провела рукой по волосам и смахнула слезинку. В конце концов она только что получила от Джона желаемый ответ, уперлась ладонями в стол и сделала глубокий вдох. 

— У тебя есть оружие?

Джон медленно кивнул. Элис Карстарк улыбнулась и стала похожа на хитрую лису — как он и представлял.

— Ты мой герой, — выдохнула она. — Ты прекрасно подойдешь.


	2. Город ловкачей. Клуб "Русалка"

**Глава 2  
Город ловкачей**

 

Между Лондонским мостом и зданием городской мэрии проходил тротуар, той ночью на нем не было ни души. Дождь превращал уличные фонари в серые пятна. Элис взяла Джона за руку и потащила под деревянный строительный мостик. Мимо пронеслись стены, покрытые граффити, яркие краски, черно-белый собор св. Петра, рынок Джубили, парламент.

_Каким-то образом Элис заболтала его и влезла в полицейскую базу данных. Джон не мог сказать, что именно она сделала, но когда Элис сунула в рот сигарету и затянулась, у него появилась кое-какая догадка._

_У Элис на руке был записан смазанный номер для поиска в системе_  Crimint Plus.

_Она сделала запрос на имя Мандерли. Проверила карту и нашла их._

_— У дяди Дарина есть дом, но я не знаю где. — Больше она ничего не добавила._

_— Так ты мне скажешь, что происходит? — На улице стояло лето, но у Джона изо рта шел пар. Однако Элис его перещеголяла, выдохнув сигаретный дым._

_— Я уже сказала: своими секретами он не делился. В смысле, Дарин. — Она посмотрела на темный провал двери. — Говорит, что в городах всегда так. Города прячут секреты. Нужно спрятаться самому, чтобы увидеть трещины на фасаде._

_— Так он хранил от тебя секреты?_

_Элис опять посмотрела на цифры, записанные на руке._

_— Да. И его семья тоже. И моя. — Она улыбнулась. — Кто знает, Сноу, может, и я что-то от тебя скрываю._

_— Ты считаешь такое поведение разумным? Учитывая все обстоятельства? — Джон следил, как с сигареты осыпается пепел._

_— О, женщине всегда полезно иметь тайны, — Элис усмехнулась алыми губами. — Чтобы понять это, мне не нужен был жених._

Она затушила сигарету каблуком и направилась к месту, где начинались синие значки геодезистов и находился служебный вход на стройплощадку.

— Пошли, Сноу. Именно сейчас ты мне нужен.

Джон последовал за ней в темноту, почувствовав, как она взяла его под локоть. Вторая рука скользнула под плащ и коснулась его груди. По спине Джона побежали мурашки, но он знал, что Элис ищет пистолет.

— Куда мы направляемся?

— Туда, где «русалки пели, теша собственную душу». — Рука с груди исчезла, но хватка на локте усилилась.

— Так зачем тебе нужен я?

Элис запела в полголоса, ведя его вдоль стены. Сквозь дымку впереди пробился свет.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, — вздохнула она (Джон мог поклясться, что слышал смех). — Свежая кровь в воде всегда привлекает акул.  


**Клуб «Русалка»**

 

Они спускались вниз к зеленоватому свету, под ногами хрустели крабьи панцири. Джон понимал, что они находятся в русле реки, в воздухе витал запах соли. Стены покрывали витражи с изображениями русалок в радужно переливающихся водорослях. Играла музыка — медленный, рваный джаз: аккордеон и высокий, будто пенящийся голос. Джон начал подозревать, что дело нечисто. «Кажется, по поручению дяди… Сказал, что ему нужно что-то найти».

Что такого хотел тот человек забрать аж с самого дна Темзы? Воздух стал вязким и холодным. Кто-то помог Элис снять плащ, обнажив под ним платье с серебряными чешуйками. Платье льнуло к Элис как прилив. Джон затылком почувствовал чей-то неприязненный взгляд со стороны барной стойки, около которой висела люстра цвета морской волны, освещая все зеленым светом.

— Элис, что ты творишь? Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. — Совсем юная блондинка (примерно на такой возраст Джон себя чувствовал) появилась рядом с ним, но смотрела на Элис. В руке девушка держала бокал, до краев наполненный каким-то коктейлем, и с оливкой.

— Я ищу Дарина, Винни. — Элис не шевельнулась. — Он пропал.

— Я видела его два дня назад, — ровно ответила девушка. — Он был здесь. Он где-то в городе.

— Два дня назад? — Джон услышал собственный голос, искаженный повышенной влажностью. Девушка перевела на него взгляд. Глаза у нее были зеленые, как оливки в бокале.

— Это кто? — спросила она.

— Векс, — быстро ответила Элис. —  _Пайк._

Девушка побледнела. От удивления приоткрыла ротик, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Потом наклонилась за Элис и поставила бокал на барную стойку.

— Ты притащила сюда одного из  _них?_  — прошипела она. — Ты действуешь быстро, Элис.

— Следую за приливом, Винни.

Джон посмотрел поверх плеча девушки. За столами, расставленными кругом под люстрой, сидели несколько мужчин с седыми висками. На скатертях виднелись следы бокалов, сами гости заведения холодно и молча наблюдали за происходящим.

Блондинка встала со стула и через силу ухмыльнулась, но все равно выглядела напряженной, слишком хорошо воспитанной, чтобы знать, как ответить. Она шагнула к барной стойке.

— Пусть бармен сделает вам морской мартини. Я спрошу, есть ли у папы на вас время.

По краю бокала налипла соль. У Джона защипало уголок рта.

— Это родня твоего жениха? — спросил Джон, когда девушка уплыла достаточно далеко. Элис Карстарк промолчала, разглядывая потолок. По стеклу вились водоросли, пробегали моллюски.

— Мандерли, — прошептала она. — Я никогда здесь раньше не бывала. Дарин постоянно сюда заглядывает, но ни разу мне не сказал, где именно находится вход. — Она сделала глоток. Следа помады не осталось. — Секреты, секреты. В Лондоне их полно.

— Поэтому тебе нужен я. — Сердце словно остановилось. Джон поймал себя на том, что считает вдохи и прикидывает, сколько проживет, если потолок треснет и все зальет вода. «Полицейские отчеты, база данных по покупке собственности. Именно это тебе нужно было».

Глаза Элис сверкнули как ее бриллианты.

— Пятьдесят слов для обозначения снега, — огрызнулась она. — У меня много потребностей, констебль.

Морская соль встала Джону поперек горла.

— Мисс Карстарк, — внезапно раздался мрачный голос из-за плеча, — прошу сюда.

Служащий отбуксировал их через всю комнату, дальше через вращающиеся двери в грот с коврами цвета морской волны и полукруглым столом. За стены цеплялись окаменевшие морские звезды. Хотя Джону показалось, что одна-две шевельнулись.

Он узнал Вимана Мандерли по фотографиям в газетах: он был настолько полный, что можно было подумать, будто комнату проектировали специально для него. Рядом с ним сидела Винни, вполоборота к молодому человеку с остекленевшим взглядом и волосами цвета железной руды. Вдоль стены стояли мужчины в костюмах. Когда вошла Элис, они все замолчали. Джон чувствовал, как пистолет оттягивает плечо, но легче от этого не стало.

— Он не один из наших, — сказал молодой человек рядом с Винни. Виман Мардерли покачал головой из своего кресла.

— Какое вам дело до этого Пайка? Он может быть кем угодно. — Он посмотрел на Элис. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Элис Карстарк? Разве не знаешь, что железнорожденные тонут, если попадают под воду?

Джон не видел ее лица, но знал, что она запоминает каждого и составляет их словесные портреты. Он попытался сделать то же самое, попытался вспомнить, видел ли он кого-нибудь из этих людей на фотографиях в полицейских досье. Рядом с Виманом стояла смышленая с виду девочка — ее золотисто-рыжие волосы были перевиты зеленой лентой, — которая так походила на Винни, что определено была ее сестрой. Какой-то человек с масляной акульей улыбкой держал ее за запястье.

— Раньше тебя это никогда не останавливало, — медленно произнесла Элис.

— Мы не Грейджои, девка! — выплюнул первый незнакомец.

— Наши гости знают, что делать с затонувшим кораблем и выброшенным в море имуществом, — спокойно сказал Виман и потер один из многочисленных подбородков. — Фреи — наши братья. Наши друзья. Должно быть, Дарин тебе это говорил.

Джон напрягся. Он знал этот жаргон. За каждым преступлением, попадавшем в Скотленд-Ярд и покрытом пальчиками Грейджоев, обычно стоял кто-нибудь из Фреев. Может, именно об этом говорил Мормонт: «Такие, как Бейлон Грейджой, не прыгают». Слишком гордые. Пятнадцать лет столичная полиция пыталась посадить его за контрабанду через Ла-Манш, но его королевство небоскребов в Кэнери-Уорф было безупречным, даже слишком. Репутация пирата никогда не вылилась бы в тюремный срок. Кто-то другой всегда брал на себя вину.

Возможно, у Грейджоев закончились пешки. Возможно, Фреи поджали хвост и сбежали. И настала очередь Бейлона Грейджоя познать все прелести закона тяготения.

— Дарин пропал, — резко сказала Элис. — Мне известно, что он был здесь.

Виман вздернул бровь.

— Винифред, ты видела кузена? — Та напряглась и посмотрела на отца.

— Да, — безропотно ответила она, словно читая с листа. Один из Фреев взял ее руку и положил ладонью на стол. — Два дня назад.

Джон заметил, что девочка с зеленой лентой в волосах вздрогнула, когда другой Фрей ущипнул ее.

— Вот видишь, — развел руками Виман. — Он не пропал. Это ты его потеряла.

Элис сжала кулаки.

— Дарин  _пропал,_  — настаивала она. — Он собирался сюда, чтобы что-то взять, а потом встретиться с Бейлоном Грейджоем.

— Винифред? — Король-водяной опять обратился к дочери. Фрей усилил хватку. Казалось, она сейчас задрожит.

— Дарин пришел за деньгами, — Винни пожала плечами. — После интервью он собирался уехать…

—  _Куда?_  — прежде Джон не слышал, чтобы Элис повышала голос. Речной воздух выпил весь звук, отразил его от купола, растянул, а потом опять сжал. Несколько Фреев ухмыльнулись в свои бокалы.

— Об этом вы должны спросить своего нового друга, мисс Карстарк, — Виман тоже пожал плечами. — У всех нас меньше знаний о мотивах железнорожденных, чем у вашего мистера Пайка.

Джон считал, что должен высказаться, но в комнате было слишком много чересчур нервных вооруженных людей. Элис беспомощно посмотрела на него.

— Мне безразлично, где ночует ваш жених, Элис, — продолжил Виман, — Вы не можете за ним уследить. 

Он самодовольно улыбнулся. 

— Винифред недавно обручилась с молодым Рейегаром, вот он. Можете быть уверены, она придаст ему больше устойчивости, чем какая-то Карстарк. Я одобряю ее выбор, в этом вся разница. Поздравьте же их.

Винифред жалко улыбнулась, когда жених поднял ее руку повыше, чтобы показать кольцо с бриллиантом. Элис задрожала.

— Давайте не будем вовлекать в это семью, — отрезала Элис.

Виман прищурился.

— Тебе уже давно сказали, что здесь тебе не рады, пока твой отец не одобрит брак с нашим племянником. У Карстарков сердца черные как уголь, для тебя здесь нет места, пока ты не вошла в нашу семью. Насколько я знаю, великий Рикард еще не дал согласие на брак, поэтому, Элис Кар _старк_ , я не желаю видеть тебя здесь, — рассердился он.

— Карстарки гордецы. А Мандерли заботятся о своих.

Элис развернулась, подол платья сверкнул серой молнией.

— Гордецы?! — не веря своим ушам, переспросила Элис. — Если мы перестанем вам помогать, вы превратитесь в пустое место!

— Вы не забываете об этом напоминать, — протянул Рейегар Фрей. Джон взял Элис за руку.

— Карстарки  _верны_  своему слову. Вы обещали! Вы обещали Старкам…

— Старкам? — оборвал ее Виман. Эти слова резанули Джона по сердцу.  _Старки._  Так что с ними? Виман взмахнул рукой. — Какой вес сегодня имеют Старки в этом городе? — Он покачал огромной головой. — Я устал от ее завываний. Выведите ее, и парнишку тоже. 

Джон потянул ее к двери. В глазах Элис стояли слезы, но она держала себя в руках.

Дождь закончился, воздух, к счастью, стал холоднее и разряженнее. Элис прислонилась спиной к деревянной стенке. Джон не понимал, хотела ли она выслушать его соображения. Большую часть последнего часа она казалась уверенной в себе и спокойной, а сейчас сгорала от злости. Даже если бы Элис захотела его выслушать, ему нечего было сказать. Через несколько минут она надела плащ и посмотрела на Джона.

— Извини, я зря потратила твое время.

— Нет, — Джон покачал головой. «Какой вес сегодня имеют Старки в этом городе?». От этой фразы у него до сих пор горели уши. — Мы продолжим копать. Ты говорила, у Дарина были враги?

Элис посмотрела на него скептически. Хотела что-то сказать, но передумала, глянув куда-то за его плечо. Джон обернулся и увидел у входа в тоннель девочку с зеленой лентой в волосах.

— Вилла? — прошептала Элис. Девочка шагнула вперед, широко распахнув глаза. В неверном свете ее платье казалось покрытым серебристо-зелеными каплями. На ее запястье остался отпечаток руки того Фрея. Она принесла что-то, завернутое в темный бархат.

— Не злись на папочку. — Ее шаги по мокрой от дождя земле казались тяжелыми. Элис подошла ближе и коснулась щеки девочки. «Что ты пытаешься сказать? — без слов спрашивала она. — Что именно?». Джон остался около двери.

— Не думаю, что он железнорожденный, — продолжила Вилла, посмотрев на Джона через плечо Элис. Элис тоже развернулась (черные волосы смешались со светлыми), но промолчала. Джон смотрел, как она погладила девочку по голове. — У него слишком доброе лицо для человека с соленой кровью.

— Мы последний раз видели тебя внизу, — начал Джон. — Как ты сюда попала? Я видел только одну дверь.

— Под рекой много тайных ходов, — ответила Вилла. — Даже я не знаю всех.

— А что ты знаешь, Вилла? Почему я не должна сердиться? — Элис развернула ее лицом к фонарю. Вилла вырвалась.

— Винни соврала. Папочка ей велел, а сейчас прислал меня сюда, чтобы я сказала правду. Я знаю о клятве. Мы все помним о клятве. — Она покачала головой, крепче сжав в руках бархатный сверток. Ее голос дрогнул. — Дарин приходил четыре дня назад. Он что-то узнал и рассказал папочке. Через день пришли Фреи. Я думаю, он мертв, Элис. Думаю, они его убили.

— Тише… — Элис опять к ней потянулась. — Ш-ш-ш… Вилла, расскажи. Что узнал Дарин? Что он хотел здесь найти?

Девочка едва сдерживала слезы и несколько секунд не могла говорить. Когда она справилась с собой, то обратилась не к Элис, а к Джону. Ее взгляд был напряженным как натянутая струна.

— Кто-то хочет смерти Молодого Волка.

Джона словно ударили. По спине пробежал холодок.  _Молодой Волк._  На Севере больше не осталось волков…

— Что? — Голос Элис раздался словно из-под воды. — Вилла, я не понимаю. Робб Старк…

— …мертв, — закончила мысль Вилла. — Я знаю. — Она сжала кулаки. — Но он вернулся. Так сказал Дарин. Папочка говорил, что тоже слышал подобное, может, Дарин даже встречался с ним.

У Джона пересохло в горле.

— Я не понимаю, — Элис попробовала задать вопрос еще раз, но Вилла уже забарабанила:

—  _Волки вернутся,_  — отрезала она. — Робб не умер, а просто спрятался, так сказал Дарин. Об этом знает кто-то еще и хочет его убить. Дарин пошел к Грейджоям, чтобы предъявить им обвинение, и тоже пропал. Он дурак, Элис… он был таким дураком. — Вилла посмотрела на свои руки и разжала пальцы. — Но мы не дураки. Папочка говорит, мы держим старых врагов очень близко. Мы можем послать сообщение из-под вод морских так, что они его вовек не забудут. — Она сунула сверток в руки Элис. — Папочка хотел, чтобы я отдала тебе это. За этим приходил Дарин. Папочка говорит, тебе он тоже понадобится.

Сверток казался тяжелым.

— Вилла… — начала было Элис, но бархат сполз, и она замолчала на полуслове. Она держала в руках старомодный маленький револьвер с перламутровой рукояткой. Джон шагнул вперед, но похолодел, услышав шорох за спиной.

— Что вы все еще здесь делаете? — Из тоннеля вышла Винифред. Она оттащила сестру от Элис. — Папа сказал, нам надо уходить. Им тоже. Сейчас же.

— Подождите! — Голос Джона отразился от стен тоннеля. — Робб Старк  _мертв._  — Кажется, Мандерли не обращали внимания на этот факт. — Я это знаю, я…

Винифред притянула Виллу к себе и поджала губы. Ее кудряшки растрепались.

— Ты что? — спросила она, вздернув бровь. — Видел тело? Вся страна его видела. — Она не преувеличивала. Фотографии были на передовицах всех газет. Три пули: две в грудь, одна в коленную чашечку, чтобы Робб не мог бежать. Журналисты писали про стрелков в масках и отсутствие подозреваемых.

У Джона кружилась голова.

— Не важно, — отрывисто продолжила Винифред. — Робб вернулся, а кто-то хочет его прикончить по-настоящему. И не только его. Тебя тоже захотят убить, как Дарина, — высокомерно сказала она. — Я же говорила тебе не приходить. Ты упала в яму со змеями, Элис. И с другими тварями.

— Но кто эти люди внизу? — Элис покрепче сжала револьвер. — Фреи?

— Не знаю. Может, и Дарин не знал. Но эти люди пришли удостовериться, что никто не пикнет, когда Молодого Волка уберут.

— Уберут?..

— Хватит, нам нужно уходить. — Винифред потянула сестру прочь.

— Подожди! — воскликнула Вилла. — Подожди! Расскажи ей остальное! — Винифред замолчала. На секунду стихло все, кроме шепота реки.

— Что остальное? — Голос Элис стал жестким и неприятным как скрежет гвоздя по стеклу. — Что еще вы знаете?

Сестры посмотрели друг на друга, они выглядели как испуганные принцессы-близнецы. Джон размышлял, было ли у них оружие и почему отец отослал их на поверхность. Винифред покачала головой, но Вилла уперлась.

— Когда Дарин приходил в предыдущий раз за пистолетом для Бейлона Грейджоя, он был не один. — Вилла не стала ждать вопроса от Элис и поморщилась. — Дарин приходил с девушкой, взял у папы пистолет, и они ушли. Вместе.

Элис молчала целую минуту. Винифред нервно теребила кольцо с бриллиантом на пальце.

— Что за девушка? — наконец спросил Джон.

— Не знаю, — Вилла пожала плечами. — Я ее никогда не видела. Но она красавица.

Джон хотел резко напомнить про соль, которую сыпят на раны. Элис не шевельнулась, не упала духом. По ее лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Она смотрела перед собой, сжимая в руках пистолет. Джон коснулся ее спины — Элис даже не вздрогнула.

— Вилла, пошли, — снова повторила Винифред, потянув сестру в туннель. — Если хочешь мой совет, уходи из города сегодня же.

— Не могу, — мрачно улыбнулась Элис. — Молодой Волк в опасности. Карстарки верны клятвам.

Винифред нахмурилась, Вилла же улыбнулась.

— Мы тоже. — Ее улыбка оказалась лукавой. — Фарс почти закончился.

— Тогда найти себе человека, который умеет убивать, Карстарк, — покачала головой Винифред. — И убедись, что он тупее тебя, раз уж остаешься сегодня в городе. А теперь уходи. Немедленно.

Сестры исчезли в темноте, стуча каблучками по тротуару. Элис последовала за ними, Джон не отставал. Они не успели выйти из круга зеленоватого света, лившегося из тоннеля, как раздались выстрелы. От пулеметных очередей дрожала земля под ногами, потом все стихло. Темза на мгновенье вспыхнула от раскаленных пуль и гильз, но ни одна на достигла поверхности.

Элис замерла, схватив Джона за воротник. Джон размышлял, слышит ли она, как колотится его сердце.

— Они все мертвы, — прошептала она.

Опять начался дождь. Трупы оказались замурованы в подводной ловушке. Как Вилла и говорила, вход на место побоища был скрыт. Полиция может об этом никогда не узнать. «Но я-то в курсе, — подумал Джон Сноу. — Возможно, теперь я знаю, кто столкнул Бейлона Грейджоя. Чего он хотел. Кто за ним охотился». Ходило много слухов, но не хватало фактов. Но Джон знал кое-что еще, чего не знала Элис. Например, где мог находиться Робб, с кем он мог бы встретиться. И что они с Джоном были братьями. Кому как не Джону знать.

Прикосновение Элис обожгло его кожу. Подняв взгляд, Джон увидел, как она взвешивала пистолет в другой руке.

— В детстве я хотела выйти замуж за Робба Старка, — медленно произнесла она, словно ждала, что Джон ее остановит. — Я никогда его не видела, но плакала, когда он погиб.

По Роббу мало кто горевал. Семья выплакала все слезы по его отцу, на сына ничего не осталось.

Джон поежился под дождем. Но это было неважно. Мертвые не возвращаются в мир живых. Но слухов было достаточно для того, чтобы раздались выстрелы. Джон и Элис только что оставили позади гору трупов. Только богу известно, что их ждет.

— Ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь убивал, Сноу? — спросила Элис. Джон покачал головой. Она пристально посмотрела на него. Глаза ярко сверкали, словно разряд молнии в грозу. — Знаешь надежного человека, который убивал?

— Нет. А ты знаешь? — Джон не понимал, должен ли улыбнуться, но ему очень хотелось это сделать.

Это была шутка, но Элис не улыбнулась. Ее серьги сверкнули под дождем.

— Возможно, — ответила она. — Но нам надо поторопиться.


	3. Последний домашний очаг в Мейфере

**Глава 3  
Последний домашний очаг в Мейфере**

 

После полуночи для стороннего наблюдателя улицы Челси и Мейфера вымирали. Элегантное черное такси, которое поймала Элис, довезло их до нужного перекрестка и растворилось в лунном свете. Она сунула пистолет Мандерли в сумочку, а дышала так, словно бежала от самой реки. Джон огляделся. Дома были льдисто-белыми, колонны походили на решетки между ухоженными садиками. Дождь прекратился, но улица казалась белой и неровной.

— Ты знаешь об убийце из округа Кенсингтон и Челси? — спросил Джон. Тьма выпила его голос, на небе ухмылялся полумесяц. Элис развернулась, из-под расстегнутого плаща блеснуло платье.

— Я ведь могу тебе доверять, да? У тебя лицо порядочного человека, — сказала она достаточно тихо, чтобы тьма ее не тронула. — В этом городе достаточно продажных полицейских. Можешь сейчас отправиться домой, Сноу. Я не буду на тебя злиться.

— Нет, — ответил Джон быстрее, чем сам ожидал. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Я сказал, что помогу. — «И я беспокоюсь за Робба». — И я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Элис подошла так близко, что он чувствовал тепло ее кожи и цветочные духи, и поцеловала его в щеку. Коснулась холодным пальцем его шеи. Это оказалось гораздо приятнее ножа.

— Ты такой милый, Сноу. — Джон услышал все невысказанные слова. Элис сделала шаг назад и шагнула на проезжую часть. «Слишком милый».

Джон хотел знать, что она думала обо всем этом. Знала ли Робба Старка или его людей? Перестала ли прокручивать в голове звуки пулеметных очередей? Злилась ли на женщину, ради которой жених ее оставил? Расстроилась ли из-за того, что Хорнвуд был, скорее всего, мертв? Словно прочитав его мысли, Элис обернулась, сняла обручальное кольцо и убрала его в сумочку к пистолету.

— Когда мы войдем, — прошептала она, растирая красный след от кольца, похожий на паучий укус, — разговаривать буду я.

— Да я вообще немногословен, — сказал он. 

Элис оглянулась, блеснув улыбкой, черные вьющиеся волосы свисали с ее плеча.

— Я заметила. 

— Насчет того убийцы… — Джон придержал Элис, чтобы та не отворачивалась.

— О, я никогда не говорила, что он убийца, — немного свысока сказала Элис.

— Но… 

Она вновь склонилась к нему, в горле Джона запершило от запаха ее духов и сигаретного дыма.

— Его отец подкупил судью, — прошептала она со смехом — колким, как острие ножа. — Его даже не вызывали в суд. 

Она провела его между колоннами к металлической двери. Элис прижала палец к губам, и Джон почувствовал, как его легкие превратились в два ватных комка. Дверь отворилась, и Элис втащила его внутрь.

Некоторые имена служат универсальной отмычкой. «Карстарк», например. Такими же были «Фреи» или «Талли» — имена, равнозначные банкнотам, при упоминании которых отстегивается наличность и открывается кредит в любом заведении. Фамилия «Старк» играла на более высоком уровне. Любая дверь, которая открывалась перед Старком, мгновенно захлопывалась перед другими людьми. 

Таким как Джон больше подходило безличное имя «Сноу», но это было неважно. Главное, что фамилия «Карстарк» позволила им зайти за бархатную огораживающую ленту, и Элис поднялась вместе с ним по лестнице в зал, наполненный огнями и музыкой. Стеклянные полки круглого бара с подсветкой были забиты бутылками, которые отражались в зеркальном потолке. Кольцо фиолетовых ламп ярко сияло над оранжево-золотыми светильниками, вмонтированными в пол. Карточные столы нарушали это живописное великолепие: спины дилеров и уходящая вглубь спираль с крутящимися рулетками и зеленым сукном, где шла игра и подсчитывались очки в баккара. В дальнем конце зала, где никто не мог потревожить игроков, располагался широкий стол для покера. Мужчины в вечерних костюмах склонились над картами и лениво вертели фишки в пальцах. 

На утопленной в стену сцене стояла музыкальная аппаратура, но сейчас там играл только пианист. 

— Закажи мне выпивку, — медленно произнесла Элис. — «Грязный мартини».

Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх со ступенек.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Элис осматривала зал, словно кого-то искала. Джон стянул влажный плащ с ее плеч, провожая взглядом отражение на зеркальном полу — Элис удалилась, не сказав ни слова. Джон решил выполнить ее просьбу и заказать коктейли, демонстрируя свою благонадежность, но она упоминала  _убийцу_ , более того,  _богатого убийцу_ , и его начало грызть беспокойство.

Джон выбрал место, удобное для наблюдения. Через стеклянные полки бара он видел мерцание серебряного платья и черную волну волос, когда Элис огибала покерный стол. Он заметил, как она остановилась и, наклонившись, слегка коснулась губами подбородка одного из игроков, а затем отправилась дальше. 

— «Грязный мартини», — сказал Джон бармену. — И обычный сухой.

Элис обошла стол. Когда бармен придвинул бокалы, Джон задумался — стоит ли принести ей напитки или подождать у стойки, и решил, что она может простить его невежество, так как, судя по выражению лица, Элис была настроена благодушно. Он подошел к ней — Элис вскинула на него взгляд, однако если она и была встревожена, Джон этого не заметил.

— Он здесь? — пробормотал Джон. 

Элис кивнула.

— Ага... Но, похоже, он в затруднительном положении. — Она взяла предложенный бокал и отсалютовала им человеку на дальнем конце покерного стола.

Красавчик. Молодой. Широкоплечий. Он улыбнулся ее жесту, приподняв бровь. Дилер раздал карты, и он раскрыл их в ладони. Джону было знакомо его лицо. Но где он видел его раньше? 

Элис отпила мартини и перевела взгляд на карты ближайшего соседа молодого красавчика. Она заправила прядь волос Джона за ухо, отставив при этом два пальца. 

— Тут что-то налипло, — начала она, проведя по лацкану пиджака Джона. Четыре пальца отставлены. 

— Какая жалость, что у тебя нет смокинга, — вздохнула она. — Но волосы необычайно хороши. 

Она чуть потянула пряди назад и прижала вихор большим пальцем, водя им по кругу. Туз. Джона осенило. Две четверки. Один туз. Он улыбнулся.

— Ты делала это раньше. 

Она белозубо улыбнулась.

— Мне иногда бывает скучно... Ну а мальчики часто теряют тормоза. Гляди.

Красавчик за столом толкнул все свои фишки в центр стола. Его три восьмерки побили чужую комбинацию, и какой-то седой мужчина в гневе швырнул на стол свои карты. Под шутливые аплодисменты победитель гордо продемонстрировал свой выигрыш. 

— Я его знаю? — спросил Джон. 

В забытом коктейле таял лед. Элис улыбнулась и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Его называют Маленький Джон. Никак не может научиться делать маленькие ставки, — она подняла руку и помахала над столом. — Вечно идет ва-банк, рискуя деньгами богатого папочки.

 _Амбер_. Он наконец вспомнил это имя. Амберы и Карстарки объединились давным-давно, совместно торгуя углем и железом. Джон хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но внезапно его рука опустела. 

Маленький Джон Амбер отпил из его бокала, остатки льдинок звякнули внутри. Плечо Джона находилось на уровне груди Амбера. 

— Превосходно, Карстарк, — сказал он. Его лицо расплылось в ухмылке атлета-победителя. — Ты само совершенство. Давай-ка прогуляемся до стола с рулеткой, и я сорву банк — как в Монако. А это еще кто? 

Он ткнул пальцем в Джона, который промолчал, наблюдая, как Элис улыбается, с трудом сдерживая смех.

— Совсем без тормозов! Я думала, ты завязал с игрой, Амбер, — вкрадчиво начала она. — Разве ты еще не обольстил очередную богатенькую наследницу?

— Смешно, ага. Готов поспорить, несмотря ни на что, это было первое место, куда ты направилась искать меня.

— И к тебе пришли проблемы, дорогуша. — Она откинула волосы назад, и Маленький Джон, усмехаясь, взял ее под руку.

— Так кто же из нас без тормозов, Кошка-бродяга? — Кивком головы он указал на Джона, потягивая из бокала  _Golden Bitters_. 

Джону захотелось схватить что-нибудь увесистое, но Элис одарила его кошачьей улыбкой, и кулаки в карманах разжались.

— Он Сноу, — сказала Элис, усмехаясь в свой мартини. — Мой новый друг.

— Джон, — добавил тот, не желая больше продолжать беседу. 

— Друг, говоришь? — Амбер перевел взгляд с одного на другую. — Ну, твой друг принес под мышкой еще одного дружка, принцесса, и если бы я мог сказать об этом вслух, уверен, мои слова тут же подтвердила бы дюжина сидящих здесь пердунов, а они не такие дружелюбные, как я.

— Как ты догадался? — Джон знал, что лучше не дергаться, не тянуться к кобуре и не оглядываться. Хотя последнее Элис взяла на себя.

Маленький Джон ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, — ответил он, — твой костюм — дешевка.

— Прекрати, — прошипела Элис, шлепнув его по руке. — Он коп, понятно? 

Джон Амбер переменился в лице.

— Ты притащила сюда  _копа_ , да ты в своем уме?! — Скорее всего, только благодаря длинным ногтям Элис он говорил шепотом.

— А что не так? — услышал Джон собственный вопрос, его лицо едва не исказила кривая усмешка. — Это место указано во всех путеводителях, верно?

— Он  _не на задании_ , — закатила глаза Элис.

Амбер повернулся и, прищурившись, пристально посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты слыхал обо мне? — угрожающе прошептал он. 

Джон хотел украдкой взглянуть на Элис в поисках подсказки, но решил, что может неправильно истолковать ее знаки, поэтому просто резко выдохнул.

— Нет. Не особенно, — сказал он. — Я слыхал об Амберах. 

Это была ложь, но она вписалась почти идеально. Джон Амбер снова ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, это хорошо, — протянул он. — Значит, мое славное судебное постановление по-прежнему в силе. 

Элис вильнула бедрами.

— Надеюсь, ты не подашь на меня в суд за то, что я ему рассказала.

— Что именно?

— Что ты убил человека на Ибице… Ой, вот сейчас точно рассказала. — Она откинулась назад, и Джон почувствовал, как Амбер напрягся.

— Я уже говорил, что меня признали невиновным! — Маленький Джон выглядел разъяренным.

— Мне нет дела до твоей невиновности, Джон, — огрызнулась Элис. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Тон ее голоса стал другим, в нем прозвучали фамильярные нотки, и Джон увидел, как эмоции на лице Амбера постепенно меняются. Казалось, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не сострить в ответ, от натуги стиснув зубы так, что на скулах вздулись желваки. Джон отвел взгляд. Кое-кто в зале следил за ними — исподтишка, но он заметил это. Те, кто не играл за столиками, посматривали на сцену. Служитель в черном одеянии подметал пол под фортепиано. 

Когда Джон опять посмотрел на Амбера, тот взлохматил свои волосы свободной рукой. 

—  _Мне нужна твоя помощь_ , — повторил он, позвякивая льдом в бокале.

Янтарная капля стекала по остаткам растаявших кубиков на дне.

— Так вот как она затащила тебя в это дерьмо? «Мне нужна помощь» и демонстрация прелестных ножек?

Джон не ответил. Он не знал, как правильно вести себя с Амбером. Элис смотрела на Маленького Джона широко распахнутыми глазами, в них читалась мольба — она выглядела очень юной и беззащитной. За сегодняшнюю ночь Джон уже не первый раз видел это выражение на ее лице. Он заклинал, чтобы Элис не ощутила его испытующий взгляд и не вернулась к своей прежней бесстрастной маске. Амбер молча закатил глаза. 

— О господи, — промычал он, поднося остатки алкоголя к губам. — Давай где-нибудь присядем, и ты расскажешь, что стряслось. 

Он ткнул пустым стаканом в сторону Джона.

— Я должен тебе выпивку.

Маленький Джон расплатился фишками и не раскрывал рта все время, пока Элис рассказывала ему про исчезновение Дарина и их ночные приключения. Маленький столик, за которым они сидели, был задвинут в ромбовидную нишу. Его окружали стулья, обитые зеленой кожей. Сверху вращался цветной светильник и бросал на их лица то фиолетовые, то синие отблески. Джон внимательно слушал Элис, отыскивая в истории подводные камни. Теперь стало очевидно: Элис стремилась что-то скрыть, ее мотивы были неясны. Скорее всего, Дарин был мертв, а может быть, и нет, но чего добивалась Элис, продолжая искать нестыковки, которые вели к тупикам? Джон очень удивился, когда Элис сказала Амберу, что Виман Мандерли мертв, и все Фреи, гостившие у него, тоже. 

Однако Джон Амбер сохранял хладнокровие. Он лишь поднял руку и начал поглаживать подбородок, когда Элис упомянула про женщину, с которой ушел Дарин из клуба «Русалка».

Закончив рассказ, Элис поджала губы.

— Что скажешь? — спросила она. — Ты мог бы защитить меня, и если Робб Старк скрывается где-то в городе, я знаю, что ты в курсе, как найти его.

— Робб Старк мертв, — скучающим тоном ответил Амбер. — Он мертв уже много месяцев.

— Тогда кто-то путает все карты, — вздохнула Элис. — Кто-то использует его имя. Самозванец. Покажи мне, где искать, и возможно я найду то, что искал Дарин. Возможно, это подскажет мне, куда двигаться дальше. Нам. Покажи  _нам,_  куда идти. Пожалуйста. Я просто хочу найти Дарина.

— И что будешь с ним делать? — мрачно спросил Амбер, в его голосе было что-то зловещее. — Подержишь, пока твои братья будут оттяпывать ему яйца за интрижку? Ты же знаешь этот город — возможно, кто-то уже опередил тебя и сбросил расчлененный труп Хорнвуда в реку.

Элис нахмурилась, услышав ответ Маленького Джона.

— Я и не думала, что ты считаешь меня такой ненадежной, Амбер. — Она откинулась на спинку стула и, прищурившись, потянулась за сигаретой. — Надеюсь, ты не специально тратил мое время впустую? 

Словно насмехаясь над ней, Маленький Джон посмотрел на пижонские серебряные часы.

— Хотел бы я помочь тебе, Кошка-бродяга, — он послал ей самодовольную ухмылку, — да только я боюсь, что ты потратила слишком много моего времени. У меня впереди одно секретное дельце в городе. А кроме того, уже почти час ночи. 

Она чуть надула ярко-алые губы, на ее лице появилось недовольное выражение. Светильник на потолке вспыхнул красным, Джон придвинулся вперед.

— И что? Что происходит в час? 

Амбер широко и белозубо улыбнулся. Он вдруг быстро выбросил вперед руку и фамильярно потрепал Джона по подбородку — тот еле удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть. Амбер рассмеялся и повернулся к залу, где шла игра. Везде, кроме сцены, приглушили огни, и помещение наполнилось гомоном. В лучах прожекторов серебристые инструменты на подиуме блестели так ярко, что резали глаза.

— Ровно в час, — сказал Амбер, — она начинает петь.


	4. Певчая пташка. Дочь Пересмешника

 

**Глава 4  
Певчая пташка**

 

Она была в золотом платье. Джон никогда не видел свою младшую сестру в золотом одеянии, никогда не видел, чтобы ее волосы блестели, как начищенная медь. Никогда не видел ее на сцене, кроме того единственного раза в начальной школе, когда она изображала ангела Гавриила в рождественской постановке. Но это было много лет назад. Тогда она была маленькой девочкой, а сейчас на сцене стояла, слегка покачиваясь в такт аккордам фортепиано, взрослая красавица. 

Когда он в последний раз видел ее, пять лет назад, она все еще была девчонкой, которую отец и ее мать — мать Робба Старка — отправили на юг в школу-интернат. В девятнадцать лет Джон ушел в армию и с тех пор редко бывал дома.

Последняя встреча состоялась год назад — на похоронах — после того, как кто-то выпустил две пули в голову отца сквозь окно его лимузина. Джон поселился в отеле, а не в доме, и из всей семьи только Робб пришел навестить его. 

Имя Старков мгновенно потеряло вес, словно кто-то отрубил голову великану, а все остальные захлебнулись в крови, хлеставшей из яремной вены. 

Робб стал следующим, меньше чем через месяц после отца — его подстрелили на улице, когда он возвращался домой со свадьбы дяди. Он умер на пути в больницу, а потом досталось всем. 

Бран стал калекой, когда старый дуб в саду рухнул под порывом ветра и сломал ему спину. Арью обнаружили на детской площадке с ножом, спрятанным в сапоге. Ее костяшки пальцев были перепачканы в чужой крови. 

В конце весны Санса не вернулась домой из школы. В последний раз Джон видел ее имя в новостях — журналисты предположили, что Санса стала жертвой преступления, которые обычно совершают против богачей: убийства, киднеппинг, требования выкупа — правда, ее труп так и не нашли. Ее мать заложила дом, чтобы вернуть дочь, но имя Сансы исчезло со страниц газет, и с тех пор никто о ней ничего не слышал. 

А сейчас Джон слушал ее голос.

И еще кто-то хотел убить Молодого Волка.

Санса пела о свободе и сумела заворожить каждого, кто находился в зале.

Мужчины, женщины, официанты, потасканные светские львы в черных рубашках и фраках вывернули шеи, чтобы лучше слышать Сансу. Она была прекрасна и с мастерством профессионала посылала своей аудитории чарующие улыбки. Однако Джон не смотрел на нее, он следил за остальными. Даже Элис прекратила суетиться и сосредоточилась на сцене, полуприкрыв глаза. Маленький Джон казался влюбленным в Сансу, его улыбка исчезла, и выражение лица стало серьезным. Тусклый свет выявил пятно подживающего кровоподтека, который тянулся вдоль его лба, — в меняющемся цветном освещении Джон не заметил это. Кулаки Маленького Джона загрубели от ударов. Но глядя на выражение лица Амбера, наслаждающегося пением Сансы, было невозможно представить, что он способен убить или хотя бы ударить. Однако Джон был в курсе слухов и видел обличающие Амбера отметины. 

Тающие льдинки покачивались и перестукивались в его бокале.

—  _Этот каменный дом разрушается быстро,_  — перешла к следующей песне Санса. За прошедшие годы ее голос изменился, стал низким и глубоким, словно она много курила или часто плакала. —  _Это была долгая, долгая зима, и возможно, я знаю тебя, мой милый?_

Санса закончила петь, и зал взорвался аплодисментами. Мужчины вскочили на ноги и одобрительно засвистели. Санса, находясь в центре внимания, казалось, заигрывала со всеми одновременно, хотя не говорила ничего, кроме «спасибо».

Когда она отступила вглубь сцены, Джон словно увидел тень своей прежней маленькой сестры. Она выглядела потерянной. 

— Итак, Амбер, вижу, ты приходишь сюда не только ради покера, — вкрадчиво заметила Элис, когда музыканты покинули сцену.

Джон почувствовал, как ее нога под столом прижалась к его колену, однако ничем не выдал себя — его не покидало ощущение, что Элис надеялась найти колено Амбера. 

— Она дочь владельца заведения. Его называют Пересмешник, — сказал Маленький Джон, потягивая свою выпивку. Его глаза не отрывались от сцены. — Она самая потрясающая девушка из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. 

— Простите, — прервал его Джон, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Если Элис и поинтересовалась, куда направился Джон, он не расслышал.

 _Почему в этом городе все интересуются Старками?_  Виман Мандерли говорил об этом, и Джон снова и снова задавал себе этот вопрос. Все Старки пропали из вида: Кейтилин спровадили в загородное поместье, мальчиков отослали в школу где-то во Франции. В начале лета Арья сбежала в Штаты. В ее электронных письмах упоминался фехтовальный лагерь. С исчезновением Старков пошатнулись дела Карстарков, Амберов и всех остальных, кто долгое время был дружен с ними. Альянсы распались, как карточные домики. Но сегодня Джон обнаружил двух старых союзников Старков, а теперь нашел еще и Сансу. Этой ночью Лондон словно наводнили хладнокровные безжалостные обитатели благополучных пригородов. Джон получил доступ к информации, о существовании которой не знал — ему даже в голову не приходило, что это правда. Возможно, в самом центре этого запутанного клубка был Робб — с пулей, нацеленной прямо в его горло.   


**Дочь Пересмешника**

 

Он проскользнул в одну из служебных дверей и направился в прохладную темноту к сцене. Его ладони задели ручку-перекладину пожарного выхода, и он услышал звук заводящегося мотора автомобиля. Джон толкнул дверь и оказался в переулке как раз в тот момент, когда двигатель взревел и машина покатила на улицу. Его охватила паника — Санса исчезла. Он повернулся — неподалеку стояла женщина с сигаретой. 

Она узнала его первой.

— Джон?

Через мгновение он держал ее за запястья.

— Санса, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Она стряхнула его руки с ледяным выражением лица. Прошло пять лет с их последней встречи, но в этот момент он вспомнил, что Санса была истинной дочерью своей матери. И что он — всего лишь Сноу, который не имеет к ее семье никакого отношения.

— Тише! Не называй меня так! Почему ты здесь? Почему ты так одет? Сегодня вся городская полиция должна быть в Кэнери-Уорф… — Она стояла без плаща, золотое платье поблескивало в лунном свете. 

Сигарета прогорала.

— Это я должен задавать вопросы, — прошипел в ответ Джон. — Ты, а не я, пропала без следа много месяцев назад!

Сейчас он стоял почти вплотную к ней и видел, что ярко-красный блеск ее волос был всего лишь оптической иллюзией. Волосы Сансы падали на плечи кофейно-коричневыми волнами. Почему она выкрасилась в такой цвет, Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия. У нее же были прелестные темно-рыжие волосы. 

— Может, я не пропала, — сказала она, глядя на сигарету, ее голос смягчился, — а просто сбежала.

— Петь по ночам для бандитов и без единой весточки бросить мать дожидаться, что со дня на день ей принесут голову дочери? Мне не нравится твое «может быть», Санса.  _Робб жив._  — Слова прозвучали помимо воли Джона, словно он отчаянно хотел произнести их вслух. 

Она молчала, выдыхая сигаретный дым. 

— Робб? — Казалось, она не слышала это имя многие месяцы, а может быть и годы.

Джон пристально смотрел на нее в темноте.

— Он где-то прячется, Сан, и кто-то хочет убить его, — начал Джон, прерывисто дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я не знаю кто. Грейджои. Фреи. Кто-то еще. И возможно, это случится сегодня. 

Мысли бежали слишком быстро, сливаясь в поток, и все нити вновь сбились в клубок в его голове.

Глаза Сансы напоминали опалы в приглушенном свете.

— Я знаю, — прошептала она.

Позади них послышался шум и шорох ног, ступающих по бетону. Джон не успел спросить Сансу, что она имела в виду. Он обернулся и увидел в проеме двери пожарного выхода силуэты Элис и Джона Амбера.

— А, вот ты где, — услышал он голос Элис.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил Амбер, шагнув вперед.

Все мысли разом вылетели из головы Джона — его принципы побуждали сказать правду, однако он прекрасно знал, что сейчас делать это не следует.

— Все в порядке, — выручила его Санса.

Ее голос звучал так же, как на сцене — глубоко и уверенно.

— Просто старый друг решил поздороваться со мной. — Она смахнула пылинку с его пиджака, словно подтверждая свою ложь.

«Полуправду», — кисло подумал Джон.

— Да ты полон сюрпризов, Сноу, — сдержанно сказала Элис.

Маленький Джон снял с себя пиджак.

— Ничего не в порядке, ты замерзла. — Он накинул его на плечи Сансы, и та с тревогой посмотрела на предложенную одежду.

Ей хотелось отказаться, но воспитание и манеры взяли верх. Она закуталась в пиджак Амбера.

— Вы очень добры, — сказала она медовым голосом, а затем посмотрела на Элис. — Меня зовут Алейна. Стоун. Очень рада познакомиться с вами.

— Стоун и Сноу, — Маленький Джон улыбнулся, словно услышал смешную шутку. — Ну и фамилии… Вы что, сговорились, парочка природных явлений?

Санса слегка кивнула без особого энтузиазма и затушила сигарету. Джон вдруг понял, что она сделала не больше двух-трех затяжек.

— Мне пора, — сказала она.

Санса направилась к зеленым ступенькам пожарной лестницы, которые вели в квартиру на верхнем этаже.

— Отец не любит, когда я болтаю с посетителями.

— Пересмешник? — спросил Джон. 

В голове роились тысячи вопросов, например, кто такой этот Пересмешник и почему она называет его отцом.

Санса не ответила, и Джон попытался увидеть признаки душевной боли на ее лице.

— Да, — наконец промолвила она, скрыв все эмоции под маской. И посмотрела на Маленького Джона. — Не хотите забрать свой пиджак?

Амбер смущенно запротестовал, словно впервые столкнулся с тем, что девушка отвергает его ухаживания. 

— Я постоянный клиент, — сказал он. — Заберу в следующий раз. 

Пять прошедших лет ничего не изменили. Парни вечно начинали заикаться, когда пытались кадрить Сансу. Сейчас она стала гораздо искуснее в обращении с назойливыми ухажерами — Санса заставила Амбера замолчать одной лишь улыбкой, а затем повернулась к Джону. 

В ее глазах словно застыл лед. Это было что-то новенькое. 

— Было приятно повидаться, Сноу, — пробормотала она, слегка подчеркнув интонацией фамилию. 

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку. Джон услышал, как она прошептала при этом:

—  _Следуй за ним._

Затем она поднялась по лестнице к двери в квартиру и исчезла. Джон засомневался, действительно ли это была его сестра.

— Нам тоже пора идти, — быстро сказала Элис. — Здесь больше делать нечего.

Джон посмотрел на нее. Серебряное платье сверкало, как оскал пираньи в темной воде. Элис выглядела рассерженной, но Джон не сомневался, что ее гнев был направлен на Амбера. 

Он кивнул.

— Ты поосторожнее со всем этим, — сказал ему Маленький Джон. — Чем больше мужчина желает женщину, тем больше власти она над ним имеет.

Элис, похоже, разозлилась еще больше.

— Не ожидала, что ты презираешь слабый пол, — насмешливо сказала она.

— О, отнюдь, — Маленький Джон поднял руки. — Ты же знаешь, я вообще-то предпочитаю властных женщин. 

— Куда направляешься теперь? По своему секретному делу? — спросил его Джон, стараясь, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал небрежно.

Амбер ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Блумсбери, — коротко отрезал он. — Если ты обо мне сегодня больше не услышишь, считай, что я уединился там с хорошенькой студенточкой.

— Я всегда именно это и представляю, — со смехом в голосе ответила Элис. 

В темноте Джон не видел ее и не знал — смеется ли она на самом деле. Амбер нырнул обратно в клуб в поисках нового пиджака. У Джона было стойкое ощущение, что Амбер просто стянет какой-нибудь смокинг со спинки стула зазевавшегося игрока и скроется прежде, чем кто-нибудь заметит пропажу. Богатые мальчики любят изображать бедность — он узнал это, когда рос со Старками.

Повернувшись к Элис, он потер щеку — место, куда его поцеловала Санса.

— Мы должны следовать за ним, — сказал Джон. 

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Зачем? Скорее всего, он пойдет трахаться с какой-нибудь женушкой владельца отеля.

Джон, не думая, положил руку ей на плечо. Она сразу обмякла.

— Я устала и хочу домой. Это был хороший забег, Джон, но дорога закончилась.

Он уже видел, насколько она бывает вспыльчива. Элис пришла к нему, разыскивая своего пропавшего жениха, но, похоже, он был уже мертв. Они гонялись за тенями и выяснили только то, что Дарин ушел с какой-то девушкой, и боль в ногах одержала победу над любовью.  _Карстарки верны._  Возможно, это были просто слова, которые Элис твердила себе, чтобы продолжать поиски. 

Но над этим клубком неуловимой тенью витало лицо Робба. 

Элис не догадывалась об этом. Она воспринимала Джона как очередного парня, который смотрел на нее щенячьими глазами. Она прижала руку к его груди, чуть согнув пальцы, словно давала ему призрачную надежду. Сквозь тонкий хлопок он чувствовал тепло ее ладони. Сноу. Сноу. Даже Санса называла его так. Санса… Еще одна серьезная проблема, результат их бесплодных поисков Дарина.

 _«Следуй за ним»,_  — сказала Санса, и он собирался это сделать. Если Робб остался в живых, он должен был знать. Если Роббу угрожала опасность, он должен был убедиться в этом. А еще он хотел прижаться к Элис и поцеловать в губы, а потом покрыть поцелуями ее точеную шею. Взгляд Элис — мягкий, теплый, умоляющий не оставлять ее одну, — был реальным, в отличие от ускользающего призрака мертвого Робба, похороненного много месяцев назад. 

— Я вызову тебе такси, — медленно сказал Джон. Слова срывались так тяжело, словно каждое было весом с айсберг. 

Элис одарила его слабой улыбкой, и это, как сказал себе Джон, не очень обнадеживало. Она убрала руку.

— Ты такой бесчувственный, Сноу, — заметила она и направилась по переулку к главной улице. 

Серебро блестело на ее бедрах. Джон молча последовал за ней и вышел на мостовую, высматривая свободное такси. 

Было около двух часов, на черном ночном небе растянулись широкие мазки аквамариновых облаков. Вдали появилось такси с желтыми огоньками, и Джон приготовился поднять руку — оно увезло бы Элис, а он продолжил бы в одиночку преследовать в ночи ускользающие тени, если бы не одно обстоятельство.

Элис, стоящая позади него на тротуаре, душераздирающе закричала.


	5. Перевертыш. Берега реки

**Глава 5  
Перевертыш**

 

Джон мгновенно узнал его по ухмылке. Возможно, тот ожидал, что Элис не будет сопротивляться — он тащил ее в переулок, грубо схватив за руку, а свободной ладонью запечатал ей рот. Красная помада размазалась по подбородку Элис, она отбивалась изо всех сил, оскалив зубы.

Джон не ожидал, что удар в челюсть негодяя доставит ему такую радость. Его кулак оцарапался о зубы и перемазался в кровавой слюне. Напавшего парня отшвырнуло назад, но Джон успел ухватить его за грудки и прижал к лощеным кирпичам Мэйфера под светом фонаря. 

—  _Теон,_  — прорычал Джон.

Даже в темноте было видно, что парень кривил губы в усмешке. Вечно он ухмылялся, хотя Джон не сомневался, что выбил ему несколько зубов.

— Забавно было наткнуться на тебя, Джон, — воскликнул он, несмотря на боль. — Какая встреча!

Джон придавил локтем его горло, и улыбка исчезла с лица Теона. 

— Это один из Грейджоев, — сказала Элис. Она подошла почти вплотную к его плечу. — Я чую соль в его крови. 

Она сплюнула и стерла с подбородка следы помады. Однако это оказалась не помада, а кровь. Рука Теона кровоточила, Элис умудрилась сильно укусить его, и алые струйки стекали с его запястья в рукав, пачкая рубашку вокруг локтя.

— Еще один старый дружок, Сноу?

— Если можно так сказать.

— Он вышел сзади, — глухо сказала Элис, — прямо из переулка. Он явно поджидал нас здесь.

— Я думаю, он следил за нами, — тихо ответил Джон, а затем обратился к Теону: — Я слышал, ты выбрался из тюрьмы, Грейджой. Не знал, что ты снова прячешься. 

— Убери руку с моего горла, и я все тебе расскажу, — прохрипел Теон.

Джон поколебался мгновение, а затем отпустил его. Грейджой привалился к стене. Он поднес ко рту прокушенную руку и с трудом вдохнул. 

— Может, мне стоит заявить на тебя… насилие, полицейский произвол, — прошипел он. —  _Чертов ублюдок!_

Джон снова набросился на него, но Грейджой немедленно вскинул вверх разведенные руки, показывая, что это была всего лишь пустая угроза. Все верно. Грейджой всегда был трусоват, когда дело доходило до драки, но тщательно маскировал свое малодушие угрожающими ухмылками и обидными кличками, которые раздавал направо и налево. Клокочущая ненависть охватила Джона. 

Элис открыла свою сумочку, вытащила револьвер и прицелилась в Грейджоя. У Джона не было оснований винить ее за это, а также ни малейшего желания возражать. Он кинул взгляд на мостовую, но с того момента, как они завернули за угол в переулок, ни одна машина не проехала мимо. 

— Говори, — потребовала Элис.

Теон Грейджой откинул голову и расхохотался.

— Что тебя так развеселило? — Ее алый рот скривился от отвращения. 

— Ой, да просто так. — Теон прерывисто вздохнул, его все еще душили спазмы. — Я едва не спутал тебя с Мормонтшей. Только это шутка, лады? Почему ушел твой приятель?

— Что все это значит? — Она тронула спусковой крючок.

— Говори, — повторил Джон, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Зачем ты дожидался нас?

Теон наградил его хмурым взглядом. 

— Я шел за тобой от южного берега, — сказал он. — Я хотел позвать девчонок Мандерли в их люкс в Ритце, но когда услышал, что они вам рассказали, планы изменились. 

Теон прислонился затылком к стене, вытянув шею. Он все никак не мог отдышаться.

— Кто-то хочет смерти Молодого Волка. Уфф, вы не должны были об этом узнать.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось с Мандерли? — прищурился Джон.

Тень улыбки тронула губы Теона. 

— Как ты думаешь, кто приказал Фреям присматривать за Мандерли и остальными? Они сидели у меня на хвосте еще до того, как мой папаша все потерял, а теперь толстяк решил мои проблемы. Я разговаривал с Винни несколько месяцев назад, и она сказала, что соблазнила Рейегара Фрея, чтобы помочь мне. 

Теон усмехнулся:

— Я и не думал, что Винни вывалит столько секретов. Я всегда говорил ей: болтливый язык может утопить целый флот. Полагаю, это обычное дело для русалок. 

Он всегда считал себя таким остроумным. Джон почувствовал, как у него свело желудок.

— Ты сунул нос туда, куда не следовало. Я думал, что смогу отвлечь тебя, пока Маленький Джон уйдет, и вы его упустите.

Словно подтверждая его слова, на улице послышался шум мотора. Такси притормозило у светящегося входа в клуб и умчалось в ночь. Джон не сомневался, что теперь его не догнать. 

Он схватил Теона за воротник и вновь прижал к стене.

— Кому ты на самом деле служишь, Грейджой? — выдохнул он. — Кому ты верен сегодня? А завтра? Клятвы для тебя — пустой звук?

— Он верен только самому себе, — напряженно сказала Элис.

Жесткие рыжеватые волосы Теона отливали синим в ночном свете. Его рубашка прилипла к телу, пропитавшись потом и кровью.

— Я верен  _Роббу,_  — твердо сказал он.

— Так он жив? — Элис опустила руку, сжимающую револьвер.

Взгляд Теона метался между ними.

— У каждого есть секреты. — Теон уставился на Элис. — Даже у этого молокососа.

— Я — открытая книга, — парировал Джон.

— Ну да... Такая нудная, что никому до нее и дела нет, Сноу. — Теон вскинул брови, и Джону захотелось еще раз ему врезать. Если разбить Теону рот, он не сможет растрепать секреты Джона. Несправедливо, что у всех остальных секреты есть, а его собственные раскрыты и выставлены на всеобщее обозрение.

Он ощущал кожей пристальный взгляд Элис. 

— Почему нас не посвятили в план? — спросил он. — Элис — Карстарк, а я... Мы же на одной стороне с Роббом, верно?

На лице Теона отразилось сожаление.

— Потому, — протянул он, — что таково было требование Хорнвуда: плата за его услуги. Пусть Элис Карстарк окажется в дураках, зато будет в безопасности. Я пообещал помочь с этим, и, к слову, с девчонками Мандерли поступил так же. Кроме того, ищейкам вроде тебя доверять не стоит.

— Что? — в голосе Элис зазвенела сталь. — Какое еще требование? За какие услуги?

Джон вовсе не хотел слышать все это. И надеялся, что интонации Теона, намекавшие: «Все из-за того, что Робб не хотел делать тебе больно», — он выдумал.

— Как ты думаешь, умная ты наша, почему Мандерли велел тебе убираться? — Теон скривился и показал на ее платье. — Я бы не сказал, что ты позаботилась о маскировке! Пришла туда, расфуфыренная, сияющая, как новенькая монетка. Единственная причина, по которой ты знаешь хоть малость, — это потому, что тебя невозможно не заметить. Толстяк решил, что уж лучше он даст тебе оружие и шанс сразиться, чем отошлет тебя, как ягненка на бойню. — Теон тряхнул головой. — А потом ты заявилась сюда. В клуб, где собираются только мошенники и враги. Чудо, что ты вообще до сих пор жива, — кажется, он наконец-то перевел дыхание, и улыбка на его губах подувяла. — Если не притихнешь, точно попадешь в неприятности, — предупредил Теон. — Винифрид не солгала. Тебе нужно покинуть город. Джон Амбер изо всех сил старался сбить тебя со следа — а ты упорно продолжаешь вынюхивать. Зачем? Некоторых вещей лучше не знать.

Он словно бы провоцировал Джона. Ждал слов «потому что Робб — мой брат». На деле Джон и сам не был уверен, в этом ли была истинная причина. Но Санса шепнула: «Следуй за Джоном Амбером», — и к тому же она была в курсе всего происходящего... «Ничего ты не знаешь», — сказал ему сержант. Но он обязан узнать. Обязан.

Элис подняла пистолет.

— Все эти секреты меня порядком утомили, — промолвила она, вжимая дуло пистолета в щеку Теона.

— Мой долг — расследовать преступления, в особенности если мне известно, что планируется убийство, — подчеркнуто вежливо сказал Джон. Теон закатил глаза.

— Ищейкам доверять нельзя, — повторил он мрачно. — К тому же я дал слово.

— Я все равно тебе не верю.

— Тогда с чего ты взял, будто я покажу тебе, где скрывается Молодой Волк? — ухмыльнулся Теон, гордый своими выводами. Джон стиснул зубы.

— Потому что иначе Элис снесет тебе голову, — пробормотал он. — И потому что у тебя чести не хватит свое слово сдержать. Даже если дал ты его Роббу Старку.

 

**Берега реки**

 

Через лобби какого-то отеля на Рассел-сквер Теон провел их по персидским коврам к лифту для персонала. Элис вела себя тихо как мышка — совершенно несвойственное ей поведение. Они уже давно не спали: чувства притупились, и с каждым часом приходилось прилагать все больше усилий, чтобы не отключиться. Элис крепко держала сумочку, скрывающую внутри пистолет. Они прошли по пустынному холлу, и ночной дежурный не обратил на них внимания.

— Опять в подземелья? — скривилась Элис, увидев, что Теон нажал на кнопку минусового этажа.

— Так хоронить легче, — прошипел он.

«Такие, как Бейлон Грейджой, не прыгают, — вспомнил Джон, пока лифт неторопливо вез их вниз. — У таких, как Бейлон Грейджой, сыновья похожи на Теона Грейджоя». От здешней обстановки ему было неуютно.

Коридор, выложенный белой плиткой, был освещен ярко. Но чем дальше они шли, толкая двери, тем темнее становилось, и в воздухе начало попахивать плесенью. Джон с тоской вспомнил люминисцентное свечение клуба «Русалка».

Они поднялись по ступеням, и запах плесени понемногу начал слабеть. Каблуки Элис звонко стучали по кирпичам, а под ними Джон слышал шум волн, словно они шли по океанскому дну.

— Здесь протекает река Флит, — пояснил Теон, хотя никто и не спрашивал. — Улица построена вдоль нее.

Очевидно, Грейджоя жгло брошенное Джоном «предатель». Большую часть пути он шел молча и не оглядываясь. Удивительное дело: ведь в детстве Джон обзывал Теона и поизощреннее, он помнил, что Грейджой дважды ломал ему нос за дерзкие слова, но Роббу всегда удавалось призвать его к порядку.

— Почти на месте, — бросил Теон. — Не думайте, что вам оказана особая честь — всем приходится идти через отель, на случай если за ними «хвост», — он толкнул дверь и первым прошел в тускло освещенную комнату. Джон замер — температура здесь была куда ниже. Все стены были заставлены подставками для бутылок.

— Это винный погреб, — пробормотал он, и Теону хватило наглости снова улыбнуться.

— Да ты наблюдательный, Сноу, — он выгнул бровь. — Но не слишком. — Грейджой ступил на покрытые ковром ступени и, взбежав по ним, пропал из виду. Над их головами Джон услышал смех и звон стаканов, приглушенные досками пола. На своей шее он почувствовал дыхание Элис.

— Сколько у тебя пуль? — спросила она, и ее глаза показались пустыми как ракушки.

— Шесть, — машинально отрапортовал он. — Все по стандарту.

Элис кивнула.

— Береги их, — серьезно произнесла она. — Странная сегодня выдалась ночка. Люди возвращаются из мертвых.

Если они все же попали в ловушку, то сейчас была наилучшая возможность наконец попробовать на вкус губы Элис. Но она отступила назад и лишила его этого шанса. Джон медленно проследовал за ней вверх по ступеням.


	6. Не сегодня

**Глава 6  
Не сегодня**

 

— Выведите их вперед. Пусть все услышат, что они натворили.

Северные пустоши и торфяники рождают хладнокровных и свирепых людей, но в натуру Робба они добавили и меланхоличности. Джон узнал голос, едва услышав, — тот самый голос, что заставлял Грейджоя опустить кулаки, когда на груди и на лице Джона уже не оставалось живого места.

Он потянулся к Элис, но блестки на ее платье выскользнули из его пальцев, словно крохотные жемчужинки, и позволил ей пройти первой.

В комнате было не слишком людно. Джон боялся быть узнанным, но знал окружающих только по черно-белым газетным фотографиям. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что имена собравшихся тоже были ему знакомы, а вздумай кто назвать его собственное, узнали бы и его. Но он покинул Север задолго до того, как друзья Неда Старка стали принимать его детей всерьез. Джон приехал в Лондон мальчишкой, но теперь он был мужчиной. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Никто из собравшихся не видел, как они с Элис поднимаются из винного погреба и выходят на открытый балкон ресторана, как проходят мимо застывших словно статуи северян, пришедших отдать дань уважения телу мальчишки-Старка.

Элис подошла к краю и положила ладони на мягкое полотно, обрамлявшее перила балкона. Джон поискал взглядом Теона, но, уловив движение внизу, обернулся и увидел, как брат встает на ноги.

Волосы Робба, когда-то рыжие, теперь казались кроваво-красными, кожа была бледной, а костюм — черным как саван. Он восседал в кресле с высокой спинкой за круглым столом, испачканным пятнами вина и кругами от стаканов. Место рядом с ним пустовало. На следующем сидел Патрек Маллистер, откинувшись назад и опершись на второй стол. Рядом с ним Лукас Блэквуд выжимал лимон себе в стакан. За ними Джон узнал Дейси Мормонт, ее изумрудно-зеленое платье и серьезное жесткое лицо. Она стояла, высокая и прямая, скрестив руки, и экран ее телефона вспыхивал от входящих сообщений. Маленький Джон стоял возле нее, поигрывая коктейлем. Были там и другие, не меньше дюжины, расположившиеся за VIP-столиками — прямо перед старой пыльной сценой. Они сидели и смотрели поверх сцепленных пальцев, будучи начеку. Флинты, Норреи, Гловеры, Риды. Чем дольше Джон смотрел на них, тем больше имен вспоминал.

Элис выдохнула. «Да, я тоже обалдел», — захотелось ему прошептать, но она заслонила глаза рукой, и Джон промолчал. 

Двоих мужчин втолкнули в центр круга, у них были квадратные плечи и виноватые лица.

— Торрхен, — начал Робб, — и Эддард. Расскажите нам, что стало с Дарином Хорнвудом.

Элис отняла руку от лица, вцепилась в перила балкона так, что побелели костяшки. «Карстарки», — вспомнил Джон. Ее братья.

Старший из двоих плюнул под ноги Молодому Волку, и охранники потянулись за оружием, скрытым под одеждой. Но Робб и бровью не повел.

Джон болезненно зажмурился. Лицо Робба походило на маску мертвеца: глаза казались пустыми, а на губы словно пришили мрачную улыбку. Теон Грейджой просочился к нему, шепнул что-то на ухо и сел на пустое место по правую руку. Брат посмотрел на толпу, ища их, и когда наконец нашел, во взгляде его было столько же холода, сколько и в глазах Элис в первую встречу. Робб сразу же отвернулся.

— Он заслужил наказание, — твердо произнес младший Карстарк.

«И что же ты сделаешь? — так спросил Маленький Джон, когда Элис в последний раз упоминала имя своего жениха. — Подержишь его, пока твои братья будут оттяпывать ему яйца за интрижку?» Джон положил ладонь ей на руку, но Элис не среагировала — по-прежнему смотрела на затылки своих братьев.

— За что? — спросила Дейси Мормонт, ее голос звучал уверенно. — За преданность?

— За неуважение, — рыкнул Эддард. — И ты, сучка, получишь то же самое, если...

— Если что? — встрял Маленький Джон, скалясь. — Если не сможет выстрелить вам промеж глаз?

— Вы двое — последние, кто видел Хорнвуда живым, — продолжил Робб так же холодно и равнодушно. — После того, как Дейси отвела его в башню Грейджоев, — он помедлил, нагнетая. — Вы его там и оставили?

— Едва ли, — выплюнул Торрхен, так коротко и хрипло, что вышло похоже на лай. Джон ощутил, как напряглись мышцы на руке Элис. Ему захотелось потянуть ее назад, подальше от перил балкона, пока ее не заметили. Амберу стоило бы лишь поднять голову, и он непременно увидел бы блеск ее платья. А что случится тогда, Джон не знал.

Робб подался вперед.

— Кто рассказал вам, где он провел ночь? — угрюмо поинтересовался он. — Неужели ваш достопочтенный отец, мальчики? — Мальчики. Будто он был старше их. У Джона пересохло в горле.

Они промолчали, Эддард переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Пока не явится лорд Рикард или лорд Хорнвуд, — веско продолжил Робб, — я считаю вас ответственными за убийство. — Он поднял взгляд на балкон, на суд северян-наблюдателей. — Пусть это будет новым слухом, что разнесется по Лондону. Что все Карстарки — лжецы, пока не докажут обратное.

Рука Джона соскользнула с плеча Элис. Девушка застыла, словно каменная, а лица ее он не видел.

— Тем не менее, — объявил Робб, когда Маллистер и Блэквуд увели обоих Карстарков, — пока рано объявлять поминки: тело еще не найдено. — Он помолчал, толпа терпеливо ждала его вердикта. — И даже в худшем случае, смерть — это еще не конец.

Северяне не ждали такого, только некоторые рассмеялись, и то негромко. Они отошли от края балкона и расселись по своим местам. Кто-то подхватил свой стакан, кто-то начал тонкими ломтями нарезать розовую ветчину. Празднование возобновилось. Но там, внизу, все еще ощущалось напряжение. Люди из совета Робба потягивали вино, неразборчиво бормотали. Теон Грейджой снова шептал что-то Роббу — и на губах Старка заиграла улыбка.

Официант поднес им бутылку шампанского в ведерке, полном льда. И еще одну, сразу вместе с бокалами.

Элис снова высвободилась из-под руки Джона.

— Стой, — он отреагировал немедленно.

— Ну уж нет, — выпалила она, и толпа поглотила ее прежде, чем Джон успел сказать что-нибудь еще. Джон не был уверен, в безопасности ли он сам. Его защитой были пять лет, проведенные вдали от семьи, и щетина, наросшая с утра. Платье Элис мелькнуло впереди, и он последовал за ним, послав безопасность к дьяволу.

Элис нашла ступени и быстро зашагала по ним вниз, к сборищу у сцены. Они все теперь стояли, Робб — спиной к ней, в руке он держал бокал шампанского.

— Так значит, слухи не лгут, — выпалила Элис, едва Джон нагнал ее и встал за спиной. — Мертвецы нынче встают из могил!

Робб медленно обернулся, и Джон вспомнил, почему за его братом закрепилось прозвище «волк».

— Элис Карстарк, — произнес он, не обращая внимания на Джона.

Не прошло и мгновения, как Маленький Джон вцепился в руку Элис.

— Проваливайте, — прорычал он. — Оба.

— Спокойно, Амбер. — Этого хватило, чтобы хватка Амбера разжалась. Элис, однако, успокаиваться не спешила, ее глаза пылали.

Робб не улыбался.

— Есть причины, по которым никто не говорил тебе, — прошипел он, ставя бокал на стол. Теон, притихнув, наблюдал за ними. — Твой отец...

— Что натворил мой отец? — перебила Элис. — А братья? Что они сделали?

Робб поджал губы, будто не знал, что ответить. Вместо него заговорила Дейси Мормонт.

— Мы с Лукасом нашли их в Хакни, — хмуро сказала она. О ее брови можно было порезаться — и скулы у нее были такие же. — Они избили твоего жениха до полусмерти и утопили его в болотах.

— Этого они не говорили, — встрял Джон Амбер и заработал от каждой из них по гневному взгляду.

— Не было нужды, — ответила Дейси. Она посмотрела на Элис, и снова на Джона. — Мужчинам нравится защищать Элис Карстарк. Даже ее собственным братьям. — На несколько мгновений в комнате воцарилось молчание.

— Мандерли должен был отослать тебя домой, — наконец вымолвил Робб.

— Мандерли мертв, — открыл рот Теон.

— Знает он, — махнул рукой Маленький Джон. — Я уже сообщил. Если бы Элис сегодня вернулась домой, то, возможно, и она бы уже была мертва.

— Что с Виллой и Винифрид? 

— Халлис с ними в Ритце. Завтра он увезет их домой на Север.

Джон помнил, что раньше у его брата были голубые как небо глаза, но теперь они стали такими же, как у Сансы: серыми и холодными, словно куски льда. Интересно, знал ли Робб, что сестра тоже жива. Знал ли вообще кто-нибудь, кроме него. Это и будет первое, что он скажет Роббу, когда тот наконец обратит на него внимание.

На мгновение Робб показался уязвленным. Затем — злым.

— Тогда зачем ты привел их сюда, Теон? — спросил он, глядя на своего самого старого друга.

— Я его заставил, — наконец сказал Джон. Робб посмотрел на него, но словно бы не помнил, что у него вообще был младший брат.

— А не следовало бы, — отрезал Робб. — Ты же поклялся защищать...

— ...невинных, — закончил Теон за него. Эта дерзость прошла безнаказанной. Теон медленно улыбнулся — он всегда нацеплял эту паршивую ухмылку. — А невинных здесь нет, Джон Старк.

Вот оно. Его тайна выскочила, словно пробка из бутылки, Джон и понять-то ничего не успел. Единственная разница, что он ощутил, была во взгляде Элис — она показалась потерянной, губы ее приоткрылись, словно она хотела задать вопрос.

Маленький Джон вдруг расхохотался. Его пиджак задрался, и Джон увидел, как под ним мелькнуло дуло пистолета. Наверное, правду говорят: чем лучше костюм, тем лучше прикрытие.

— Так вот ты кто, — пророкотал он, тыча в Джона бокалом шампанского — точно так же, как в казино Пересмешника. — Сынок-ублюдок Неда Старка!

— Сноу, — прошептала Элис. Не вопрос, лишь узнавание.

— Вполне возможно, что за нами проследили, — пожал плечами Теон. Робб не шевельнулся. Он смотрел на Джона так, словно мог продырявить его грудь одним лишь взглядом.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец.

Элис развернулась, и Джон ощутил цветочный аромат от ее волос.

— Но подождите! Река...

Она не договорила.

Звук выстрела прервал ее на полуслове. Джон услышал стон и крик, когда пуля нашла свою жертву в толпе на балконе.

Воцарился хаос. Волна северян ринулась к выходам. Стаканы бились, тарелки летели через комнату. Звук выстрелов походил на удары литавр. Маленький Джон немедленно вытащил свой пистолет, то же сделали и другие охранники. Джон нашарил свой и развернулся к ступеням.

Еще один выстрел — на этот раз очень близко. Пуля угодила в доски, застилавшие стену, и щепки взмыли в воздух.

— Пригнитесь, — заорал Джон Амбер. Он ударил ножку стола и опрокинул его, бокалы шампанского дождем обрушились на ковер. Робб нырнул за столешницу, и пули ударили в лакированную древесину. 

Джон не мог определить, сколько было нападавших. Их оружие стреляло очередями и оглушало. Джон открыл ответный огонь. Северяне прижимались к перилам, чье-то тело уже свалилось с лестницы. Он выстрелил. Один. Элис вытащила свой револьвер и вытянула руки перед собой. Кто-то закричал, а потом Джон понял, что кричит она. Два. Три.

На его руках была кровь, кровь бежала по стеклу и нейлону, кровь виднелась через дым, и он слышал, как мужчины выкрикивают имя его брата. Четыре.

— Уходите! — Теон — или кто-то другой — кричал во всю глотку. — Уходите! Проваливайте отсюда, я сказал!

Пять. Сцена неожиданно оказалась пустой. Платье Дейси Мормонт в сером дыму стало цвета абсента. Ярких волос Робба Джон уже не видел. На него попала чья-то кровь. А выстрелы... прекратились.

В воздухе витала стеклянная пыль, пахло порохом и дымом. Словно на войне. Глаза жгло. Он поскользнулся на стекле и рассадил руку осколком. Тяжесть пистолета оттягивала руку, хотя Джон и понимал, что пуль у него почти не осталось.

Робб куда-то пропал, вместе с половиной своих сторонников. Джон и понятия не имел, где они.

— Сноу, — прошипел Маленький Джон ему на ухо, схватив за воротник. Было слышно стоны умирающих и стук падающей штукатурки. Наверху, на балконе, кто-то подал стрелкам команду рассеяться. И Джон услышал звук шагов. А потом не слышал ничего.

— Уведи ее, — Джон Амбер потряс Джона за плечо, и тот увидел, что это у Элис течет кровь. Подол ее красивого платья был окрашен алым, а ноги подгибались. Она вцепилась ногтями в его руку. 

— Я могу идти, — сказала она сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Не говори ерунды. Тебя подстрелили.

— Заткнись. — Джон Амбер рассмеялся бы, но обстоятельства не располагали. — Уходите, оба. Под сценой есть проход, доберетесь обратно на улицу. Отправляйтесь туда, где вас никто не найдет. — На его лбу блестели капельки пота, а по щеке стекала струйка крови.

— Где Робб? — заорал Джон, пытаясь перекричать звон в ушах. Он притянул Элис к себе, обнял ее. И тогда Амбер все же рассмеялся.

— На сегодня секретов достаточно, Джон Старк, — и он растворился в дыму.


	7. Стена

**Глава 7  
Стена**

 

Джон решил, что лучшим выходом из положения будет показать полицейский значок водителю обшарпанного такси и потребовать, чтобы их привезли в Ислингтон. Убийцы были на свободе, и потому искать убежище в больнице было глупо. В том, что у них самих оставались союзники, Джон сомневался. Элис не отключалась, хотя ее туфли промокли от крови и та уже просачивалась на обивку автомобиля. Она прижимала ладонь к бедру и стискивала зубы так плотно, что Джону казалось, она скорее сломает себе челюсть, чем снова вскрикнет от боли.

Джон жил в небольшой квартире-студии. Вывеска паба, расположенного через дорогу, светилась розово-белым неоновым сиянием и отражалась в стекле: «Стена. Традиционная английская рыба с картошкой. Подаем лагер».

Джон протащил Элис вверх по лестнице, на улице завывали полицейские сирены. Стоило ему распахнуть дверь, как Элис высвободилась из его рук.

— Я в порядке, — упрямо сказала она, хотя ее голос дрожал. — Я в порядке, Сноу... Джон.

— Если пуля...

— Я бы кричала. — Ее глаза дико сверкнули. — Пустяки, просто царапина. Где у тебя ванная?

Прислушиваясь к звуку включенной воды, он вытер кровь о полотенце. Элис вела себя как раненая тигрица: разъяренная и опасная. Однако Джону удалось уговорить ее не запирать дверь («Если ты потеряешь сознание... — Не потеряю. Мне нужно умыться, вот и все», — но дверь она все же оставила открытой).

Джон снял плащ, кобуру и рубашку. Пистолет он оставил на кухонном столике, черный ствол выделялся на бледно-голубом фоне — напоминание, что завтра он получит выговор. Завтра ему придется вернуться в отделение, сдать пистолет и принять свое наказание.

Он услышал глухой звук из ванной.

— Элис?

Она не отозвалась, так что он постучал в дверь, но Элис не ответила и тогда. Джон выждал еще мгновение, позвал ее снова и только тогда, поддавшись страху, повернул ручку.

Элис сидела на бортике, прижимаясь спиной к стене, вода в ванне была бледно-розовой. Скомканное платье валялось на полу, и по линолеуму расползались струйки крови. Элис разделась до нижнего белья. На бледной коже выделялись черные чулки и подвязки, перетягивавшие ее бедра, а над коленом виднелась окровавленная рана. Элис уронила душ и закатила глаза.

— Ты... — Джон открыл рот, но ноги сами сделали шаг вперед. Он сел на край ванны, притянул Элис к себе и, нырнув рукой в воду, вытащил душ. — Элис, ты в порядке?

— Лучше всех, Сноу. — Она икнула, отобрала у него душевую лейку и направила воду на рану. — Выскользнула из руки, подумаешь. Не сбрасывай меня пока со счетов. — Действительно, рана оказалась всего лишь царапиной. Должно быть, пуля срикошетила — содрала кожу, только и всего.

— Нужно наложить швы, — отметил Джон. На животе и груди Элис поблескивали капли воды, красная помада подчеркивала губы. Джон едва не улыбнулся.

— Я не хочу ехать в больницу.

— Все в порядке, справимся сами.

— Кровь в воде, — вяло протянула Элис, — всегда привлекает акул.

Он поднялся на ноги, подошел к раковине и смыл кровь с ладоней. Под раковиной у него хранилась аптечка, в которой была бутылочка спирта, бинты, иглы и прочные нитки. 

— У тебя что, есть медицинское образование? — она вяло улыбнулась.

— Сестренка постоянно получала синяки и царапины.

Он поставил бутылочку со спиртом на пол возле ванны и откусил достаточный кусок нити.

— Которая сестра? — спросила Элис, голос ее чуть дрожал. — Самая младшая или та, которая в розыске уже несколько месяцев? Санса — так, кажется, ее звали, верно?

Звали. Джон не знал, что ему ответить.

— Прости, — наконец решил он. И когда он обернулся, Элис выглядела почти веселой, но мутно-розовая от крови вода не давала забыть о ране.

— Почему ты изменил фамилию? — полюбопытствовала Элис. Он уселся рядом с ней, зажав иглу между большим пальцем и указательным. В глазах Элис Карстарк не было страха. Она казалась усталой... и была почти обнаженной. Ее бриллиантовые серьги блестели.

— Пять лет назад, — ответил Джон, — я приехал в Лондон. Я больше не хотел, чтобы меня считали незаконнорожденным сыном Неда Старка. А после того, как его застрелили, а Робба убили, у меня не осталось поводов упоминать свое имя. Быть Старком стало опасно. — Джон смочил спиртом бинт. — Впрочем, после сегодняшнего вечера я убежден, что это не изменилось. Выключи воду.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— У тебя так и будет идти кровь, если я не наложу швы. А ты уже потеряла достаточно.

Кажется, будучи без платья, Элис меньше стыдилась своей беспомощности. Это не удивило Джона, и когда она наклонилась, чтобы повернуть кран, Джон провел рукой по ее волосам. Элис улыбнулась в ответ.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь крепкое, чем девушка может промочить горло? — спросила она, пока он стирал спиртом кровь с ее ноги.

— Алкоголь разжижает кровь, — пробормотал он и спустил чулок вниз, освобождая колено. Черная сеточка отдиралась с трудом, но когда Джону удалось с ней справиться, он осторожно проколол кожу чистой иглой. Элис втянула воздух сквозь зубы и впилась ногтями ему в плечи. Это было больно, но Джон не обратил внимания.

— Господи, какой же ты зануда, — пробормотала она, и когда Джон поднял голову, то увидел в ее глазах слезы. — Сколько времени это займет?

Джон протянул нить через ее рану, стягивая ее, делая похожей на красную дразнящую улыбку.

— Продолжай говорить, — приободрил он Элис.

— Как ты думаешь, кто устроил стрельбу?

Джон задумчиво посмотрел на нее.

— Понятия не имею. Может, Фреи? Другие Грейджои? Кто бы то ни был, если они хотели убить Робба, то снова потерпели поражение.

— Амбер очень уж спокоен для человека, выпустившего в толпу целую обойму. — Она восхищенно покачала головой.

— Не молчи, — напомнил Джон, когда Элис снова затихла.

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

Вопросов у него было много.

— Расскажи мне о Дарине Хорнвуде. — Почему он выбрал именно этот, оказалось для него загадкой. Его рубашка промокла, зато кожа Элис становилась не такой бледной. Наверное, дело было в стрессе. Она оплакала жениха, поклялась отомстить за него, махнула на него рукой и потребовала всю информацию о нем — и все это за пару часов! Возможно, ее братья прикончили Дарина за то, что тот ей изменил, но Элис никак не показывала, что это ее расстроило. 

Элис закатила глаза — может быть, и от боли.

— Лживый мешок дерьма, — уверенно сказала она. — Наверняка сдох в муках. Скорее всего это моя вина. Возможно. — Джон снова проткнул ее кожу иглой, и Элис скорчилась.

— Продолжай, — приободрил он.

— Мы встретились, когда мне было восемнадцать, — прошептала она. — На вечеринке у Старков. У него были такие глаза!.. Холодные, как северное море. И улыбка, словно мир постоянно его удивлял. Я сразу же влюбилась в него и поступила так, как поступала всегда, если чего-то хотела. Я попросила отца достать мне его в награду за хорошее поведение. Торрхен взял его в фирму стажером, но после того, как мы обручились, Дарин уволился и стал работать в газете. А, блин, больно!.. Прошло всего-то три месяца.

— Твоему отцу это не понравилось? — Запах крови ослабевал, а рука Элис на его плече снова расслабилась.

— Нет, не очень-то. Но разве это важно? Я была не против долгой помолвки. — У нее вновь перехватило дыхание: Джон сделал еще один стежок. — Но после... скольких там, четырех лет? Около того... Думаю, мы устали от расспросов. Дарин работал. Я путешествовала, общалась с людьми, ходила с ним на вечеринки. Это было довольно мило, — прошипела она, выдыхая сквозь зубы. — Но смертельно скучно.

— И ты решила сойтись с Джоном Амбером? — Джон спросил — и ощутил, что с души упал камень, когда Элис гортанно рассмеялась.

— О боже, нет! Всего-то один раз это случилось. Дарин меня простил. Не думаешь же ты, что он бросил меня ради Дейси Мормонт? 

Вопрос застал его врасплох. 

— Я не знаю, зачем кому бы то ни было вообще тебя бросать. — Он посмотрел на Элис и заметил, что ее улыбка увяла.

— Ты такой милый, Сноу. То есть, Старк. Но ты меня совсем не знаешь.

Джону было все равно.

— Уже почти закончил.

Он снова прошелся иглой, затянул узелок и обрезал нить ножницами. Черная нитка резко выделялась на ее белой коже, но, по крайней мере, кровотечение остановилось. С этой раной было проще, чем с ранениями головы — особенно рядом с глазами и ушами.

— Думаю, теперь тебе известны все мои секреты, — сказала Элис, вклиниваясь рукой между ними так, чтобы коснуться его мокрых плеч. — Спасибо. — По ее щеке пробежала слеза, но Элис смахнула ее.

— Больно? 

— Не представляешь, насколько.

— Кажется, у меня где-то есть немного джина...

Элис доковыляла до постели и стянула с пальца бриллиантовое кольцо. Она положила его на тумбочку рядом с пистолетом и замотала бинтом зашитую рану. Джон наполнил джином пластиковый стаканчик и протянул его ей. Она молчала, и Джон сел рядом с ней, пружины кровати скрипнули. 

Джон снова подумал о Роббе и о том, что брат сказал: «Возможно, за нами проследили. — Хорошо». А потом — выстрелы. Интересно, где он сейчас?

— Думаешь, мои братья убили Дарина? — тихо спросила Элис.

— Я не очень-то хорошо знаю твоих братьев.

— Зато ты знаешь моего отца. — Она пожала плечами. — Ты сам так сказал в участке. — Джон кивнул, не совсем понимая, о чем она спрашивала. Элис поджала губы и медленно моргнула. — Думаешь, он бы убил кого-нибудь за то, что тот нарушил данное мне слово?

— Вы, Карстарки, верны своей семье больше, чем кому бы то ни было, — ответил Джон, помедлив. Если преступления Торрхена и Эддарда что-то и доказали — то только это. Элис рассмеялась. 

— Отец не был мне верен. Если бы был, то рассказал бы мне все и позволил мне самой решать. — Она прищурилась. — Вот почему твой дорогой мертвый братец не допускает к себе женщин — ни одной, кроме медведицы Мормонт. Никто не ждет, что такая девушка как я напугает кого-нибудь настолько, чтобы заставить подчиняться. — Она допила джин и вытянулась на кровати как кошка.

— Все Карстарки — лжецы, пока не докажут обратное, — прошептала она. Слова Робба прозвучали как заклинание.

Джон наблюдал, как ее лицо стало спокойным и безмятежным. Розовые и белые вспышки неоновой вывески «Стены» поблекли с восходом солнца. Будильник показывал, что было уже больше четырех утра. Ночь была длинной, и Джон чувствовал, что следующий день будет слишком коротким.

— Спи, — пробормотал он. — Завтра сможешь передать отцу условия Робба.

Элис улыбнулась и вздохнула.

— Да. Пусть он меня испугается.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал ее.

Он ощутил вкус джина и помады, привкус крови и никотина. От ее волос пахло порохом. Она не назвала его Сноу или Старком, но скомандовала стащить рубашку и расстегнуть ремень, и только тогда снова прижаться к ней.

Он поцеловал сперва ее живот, затем — бедра, прислушиваясь, не застонет ли Элис от боли. Но руки, вцепившиеся ему в волосы, были нежны, куда нежнее, чем ногти, царапавшие ему спину после. На простынях осталась кровь, и Джон замотал рану свежими бинтами, и целовал Элис до тех пор, пока боль не прошла, пока Элис не закурила новую сигарету. 

Он проснулся поздно. Яркий солнечный свет, засиявший после дождя, заменил розовые отблески вывески. 

Элис пропала. Пропало и ее платье, и ее револьвер, и даже пистолет, оставленный на тумбе.

«Все Карстарки — лжецы», — вспомнил он. Робб пытался его предупредить.

Она оставила записку с красным поцелуем, и кровавые потеки в ванне.

«Спасибо за пистолет, Сноу».

Зазвонил телефон.

— Немедленно приезжай, — рявкнул Старый Медведь. — Мы нашли Дарина Хорнвуда.


End file.
